So I Date A Werewolf
by Chocolate-eyez1234
Summary: I've known him forever, we're best friends. I love him like a best friend, but do I love him as a boyfriend?


**Hey guys, I hope you like the first chapter of So I Date A Werewolf. THis is my first fanfiction so I hope you guys like it. I always thought it was funny in Eclipse when I read that Quil imprinted on a two year old Claire and wondered what would happen when she was older and she finds out the myths are real. So here you go...Enjoy!**

**So I Date A Werewolf**

Chapter 1

It was another rainy day in La Push, Washington as I woke up to the rain pattering on my bedroom window. I groaned as lightning played with thunder in the sky.

"Rise and shine!" Mom's cheery voice came into earshot as I heard her open my sister, Sarah's bedroom door. I knew within a few seconds she would wake me up as well.

Three, two, one...

"Claire-bear, wake up sweet-heart, "Mom cooed as she shook me awake.

I shook my head, letting my dark brown hair become even more of a mess.

"Claire, it's the last day of school. Then you can sleep in for the rest of the summer," Mom said before she walked out of my room.

If she only knew that a tall, very handsome man would wake me up every morning-very early- to do something with him. I sat up, letting the polka dot comforter go down to my waist and stretched my muscles from the long sleep.

"Claire, I already took a shower so it's all yours!" My youngest sibling, Brian said. He was an eighth grader at La Push Middle School. Sarah and I went to La Push High School, she was a senior as I was a junior.

I walked across the creaky wooden floor and into the white tiled bathroom. I closed and locked the door before I started the shower. Brian being curious sneaks in on Sarah and I when we're in the shower, he plays the obnoxious brother role very well. I never liked taking showers, so I was quick when I shaved, washed, and rinsed. I finished and wrapped the small towel around my petite body, and brushed my long dark brown hair before it got to wavy. It was easy to keep with, if you knew how to keep it tamed. I put my hair up in a bun and brushed my teeth before walking out of the bathroom to see Sarah leaning against the wall half-asleep.

I clapped my hands and she jumped up. I chuckled at her, "Bathroom's yours."

She shook her head and stepped into the bathroom, locking it. I stepped into my room and got dressed into some faded blue jeans with a hole on the thigh and knee. Sarah hates the jeans, and I love them. We're very opposite for being so close. i picked out a little red riding hood t-shirt that I found one day while I was with her and put that on before putting my converse on. I wasn't really girly, I've always been a tom-boy. I hate wearing make-up, maybe occasionally putting some eye-shadow on, but nothing more. I grabbed my brown book-bag that Quil talked me into getting. Quil is my best friend, he's in his twenties and I've known him forever. He mostly comes over almost everyday when I get home from school. Most likely, he'll be here when I do get home today or pick me up.

I walked downstairs to see my mom and Brian already eating breakfast. It's strange how all of the women on the reservation cook so well and so much! I know Quil and his friends eat a lot, I really don't know where they put it. I served myself a plate and sat down next to Brian.

I ate silently, Mom and I didn't really talk a lot after her and my dad got a divorce. She's been working, Sarah's going to college soon and I was left taking care of Brian.

After finishing my breakfast, I commented how good the food was and called for Sarah. She walked lazily down the stairs and walked out the door.

"Okay, I guess we're leaving," I muttered under my breath as I walked after Sarah. Mom took Brian to school on the way to work and Sarah or me picked him up afterwards. I hopped into Sarah's new red car.

"I don't know why you get red. That just attracts the cops," I chuckled to Sarah as she sped down the road.

She rolled her small brown eyes at me, "It's my favorite color, and dad got as a gift. How can someone refuse a gift like that?"

I shrugged, " I wouldn't be able to accept a car. It's a bit much, don't you think?"

"Claire, watch when you get offered a car, you wouldn't be able to."

"Right, we'll see." I said as I turned up the radio that Jacob, one of my friends as well as Quil's buddies installed in the car.

We pulled into the La Push student parking lot. We got out and jogged under the overlay that was in the front to stay dry as the rain pounded the asphalt. We separated and went to our group of friends. My little group was Rachel and Nicole. We've been best friends since middle school and haven't separated since. They were twins and were fraternal. Nicole had black hair, brown eyes, and was really tall. Rachel had brown hair, brown eyes, and was really short. Their personalities were so much alike though.

"Hey guys!" I said with a grin as I approached them in front of our lockers. We had picked lockers out so we all were together.

"Hey! Ready for our last finals as juniors?" Rachel asked as she closed her locker to my left.

"Yes! I studied so much last night. Quil wouldn't stop pestering me about studying and literally watched me sit and study!" I said as I shoved all the stuff in my locker into my book-bag so I could just go home after school.

"Well he's Quil," Nicole said as she leaned against the lockers.

"True," I chuckled. Quil has always been concerned about me overall.

After getting my stuff out of my locker, we headed to our third period and sat in a row.

"So, Claire?" Rachel asked raising an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled, "So Rach?"

"Has he called you yet?" Nicole blurted out.

I laughed and nodded my head, "Yes he has." I said, not saying anymore.

"Claire!" Rachel punched my shoulder. I chuckled and raised my hands in surrender as Nicole punched me as well. I wouldn't want Quil to have a coronary for having bruises on me.

"He said he had fun on our date and that he wants to see me again," I said to them.

They squealed and I found myself turning red with embarrassment and laid my head down on the desk.

"He's so cute!" Rachel admired. I rolled my eyes and silently agreed. His face was like a child's and his blue eyes made me fancy him.

"I know, and he likes you Claire," Nicole agreed with her twin.

"But I barely know him, " I sighed.

They rolled their eyes, "That's why people date Claire...to get to know each other!"

I sighed and silently thanked that the teacher came in and started giving us directions for our final. he handed out the tests and told us to start. I was thankful that Quil cared so much about my academics because I finished the test quickly and got to sleep for the rest of the time until it was time for sixth period. Rachel and Nicole gave me a hug before I went to my sixth period, we didn't have it together and they were going on a summer vacation to Disney World in Florida tomorrow. I walked to History and the teacher let us know that when we finished we could just walk out. I finished my test quickly about the History of Washington and walked out of class. Rachel and Nicole were the only people I hung out at school. Guys hit on me all the time, I didn't see why but rejected them politely. I saw Sarah's car gone and sighed angrily. Good thing Quil bought me a cell phone. He bought me a flip phone and it was black and sleek. He, of course, put him on number 1 on speed-dial. I clicked on 1 and it rang a few times before Quil picked up.

"Yellow?" Quil answered, him obviously chewing something.

"Quil?" I asked, feeling bad that I was asking him to pick me up.

"Claire." He stated and I chuckled.

"Sarah deserted me at school and I was wondering if you could come pick me up?" I hoped he could, it was drizzling still and I didn't want to walk home.

"Your already out? It's too early? Are you skipping again Claire?" He questioned.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "No. I finished exams early. And the skipping was you idea!" The man let me skip a week of school, because-cough cough- I was sick when really we were cliff diving with the gang. It had been a beautiful week, the sun shined brightly and I didn't want to miss out on the beach. So, Quil being the big tall muscular person he was-let me skip.

"Oh. Well then when you put it that way. Sure, be there in five minutes." And with that he hung up. I slid down the brick wall and I leaned against it, the rain being music to my ears. I beated my hand to the drip drop the rain was making on the puddle. I heard a beep of a horn and hopped up knowing it was Quil in his truck. I smiled when I saw him smiling as kept beeping the horn. I opened the door and got in the dry, warm truck. The leather smelling clean like lavender- my favorite.

"Hey!" I smiled as I closed the door.

"Hey," He smiled widely at me as pulled out of the school and onto the highway.

"What were you doing before I called?" I teased suggestively, wiggling my eyebrows.

He laughed, "Playing video games with Embry."

"How is ol' Embry?" I asked him.

"He's...Embry." He chuckled.

"Of course," I said.

"So how did you think your exams went?" He asked me as he turned on the street to my house.

"Good, thanks to you." I nudged him with my elbow. Quil had shoulder long black hair with almost black eyes, he was tall and looked like a bodybuilder.

"That's good, meaning no summer school for you!" He yelled happily as he pulled in my driveway.

"Whew!" I yelled as I exited the car and Quil turned the truck off and started walking in the house. I caught up to him and unlocked the door with the key.

Quil plopped down on the couch and turned the T.V. on and started watching it. I sat on the other couch and saw what he was watching.

"You like Big Fat Greek Wedding?" I was shocked, Quil doesn't watch movies like these.

"Comedy Claire, comedy. I don't do it for the romance." He corrected.

"Right. For all we know your just a romantic little dog Quil," I teased.

He shook his head and we were silent as we watched the movie. Every time I brought up girlfriends, romance, or dogs Quil gets all strange. I used to ask him what was wrong but he always told me nothing so i stopped asking.

"How old are you again?" QUil broke the silence.

"Almost 16 Quil. You know this!" I smiled as he laughed when I threw a pillow at him.

He sighed and stood up, his head almost reaching the ceiling. "Listen I have to go talk to Sam. I'll talk to you later." He said coming over to me and embracing me in a hug. I hugged him back and rested my head on his chest. He was always so warm and protective. This hug was different, something behind it. Quil's my best friend, but I love him more than that. He kissed my hair and walked out of the door. I fell back onto the couch and sighed closing my eyes. Sometimes i find myself thinking that our relationship could be more, but I knew he doesn't see me that way. I'm 15, barely have any curves, dark brown hair and turquoise eyes that are so different from everyone else's. He's this good looking man who needs a woman, not a girl.

I heard the front door open and saw Sarah stomp upstairs and heard the door slam. I wondered what in the world happened. Sarah always had a huge temper, like Mom. I checked the time and the phone rang. I jogged to the kitchen and answered it. It was Mom letting me know that she picked up Brian and that we were going over to Aunt Emily's and Uncle Sam's for dinner. I smiled as I hung up. Going over to my Aunt Emily's meant seeing that gang and all of us were close so it was always fun. I went upstairs and told Sarah through her locked door and waited patiently downstairs for Mom and Brian to come home so we can go. I hadn't seen Aunt Emily, Uncle Sam, or any of the gang since the weekend and I was dying to see them again.

**Okay so that's it! Please review to tell me what you think. I'll only continue the story though if people like it. Thanks and if I get enough people that like it, I'll have the second chapter up very soon.**


End file.
